


Champion Sighting! (Who is the gorgeous gladiator seeing now?)

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Celebrity!Shiro, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: Shiro and Keith go to the mall for a simple day of leisure and new pants; things don't go as planned, of course, especially with their celebrity status.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePhoenixQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixQueen/gifts).



> From Tumblr for thepheonixqueen's prompt: "Super Hot Galran Keith getting mobbed at the mall! (were they shopping for pants with tail holes or did Keith get taller too?)" You can find the original post [here.](https://ptw30.tumblr.com/post/159615528699/i-loved-the-ficlet-you-did-i-am-curious-though)

Shiro thought the tail would be the worst problem with Keith’s new Galra form.

He was wrong.

Shiro initially loved Keith’s addition. The Red Paladin’s suit transformed on its own to accommodate the new feature with flexible material on his back end to allow for fluid movement. And Keith’s tail loved to move, wrapping about Shiro’s waist or his forearm. Sometimes it did so on its own, shocking even Keith, and other times Keith just wanted to hold onto Shiro or make sure he was nearby.

Shiro loved to grab hold of it and tug when Keith started to run off to do something impulsive. Of course, Keith yelped, then hissed, but that was just part of his charm.  

Keith complained about the new tail in other ways, mainly how it bunched in his normal clothes. Lance helped, cutting holes in the back and patching the bottoms, but it was a makeshift solution. Keith needed new pants.

So a trip to the space mall was in order.

Because Shiro didn’t attend their last venture and Keith had changed since then, there was no reason to go incognito. Still, Shiro enjoyed dressing down like he was back on Earth - jeans, a beanie, and a loose jacket. Keith confiscated Lance’s hoodie to hide his ears and tail because he just wasn’t comfortable in his own fur yet.

But they’d get there. They would.

The outing was fun, more fun than Shiro remembered having in a long time. Today, he and Keith weren’t Paladins of Voltron, entrenched in an intergalactic war with the universe’s greatest enemy. Today, they were devoted husbands, out for a leisurely afternoon, and Shiro savored every second of it.

Keith and he wandered through the corridors, fingers threaded, Keith’s tail wrapped about Shiro’s waist. They meandered through the stores, trying on pants and shirts, buying what they could with the few GAC they had.

They were going to stop at the food court to pick up a dish Hunk requested when someone whispered, “…has got to be a model…”

“…think I saw him in the latest issue of _Emperor’s Conquests_.”

“Hey, isn’t that the Champion?”

“Uh, babe?” Shiro tugged his husband close to whisper in his ear. “I think we should go.”

“Hm?”

By the time he turned, a young Galra girl was waving at him – not Keith – though an older Galra with a leering smile spied Keith with elevator eyes. When he winked, Keith reached for his Bayard, but Shiro snatched his wrist.

“Come on. Let’s get out of – ” He stopped after barely taking a step as a female alien with big eyes and four arms jumped in front of them.

She reached out to Keith’s cheek, petting it with the back of her hand. “Oooh, you’re so soft…”

“Hey!” A male Galra swat her hand before Keith could cut it off. “I’m claiming him.”

A different growl cut through, followed another, and another, and the mall-goers began to form a circle about the paladins. A plethora of different lifeforms –reptiles to birds to bats – gathered, though a majority were Galra. They started to whistle, howl, and cat call at Keith. Keith tensed against Shiro, his back pressed against Shiro’s, and when one Galra reached for Keith’s tail, Keith dropped him in one fluid movement and dug his knee into the Galra’s back.

The motion freed Keith’s ears from Lance’s hoodie. The crowd gasped at his complete reveal, and even though Shiro woke up every morning to Keith’s stunning beauty, the sight still stole his breath.

When one of the Galra stepped forward, Shiro recovered and activated his hand. “Keith, time to go!”

The crowd parted then, shuttering at the sight of Shiro’s weapon, and as they fled, Shiro heard, “Of course the Champion claimed him as his own.”

Shiro growled bitterly. If anyone claimed someone, it was _Keith_ who claimed _him_.

The crowd followed, racing after the retreating duo, but Shiro skidded to a stop when a large security guard zipped in front of them, blocking their path. Keith hissed, ready to swipe with both his blades – this must have been the security guard the team encountered last time they stopped by the space mall – but instead of yelling, the guard turned his speeder to allow Keith and Shiro to board.

“Come on, Champion! I’ll save you and your boyfriend! Vrepit sa!”

When Shiro slumped, Keith patted his shoulder and jumped onto the back of the speeder. Shiro followed a moment later, and they zipped to safety.

“I knew you weren’t a traitor to the empire, Champion,” Varkon muttered as he stopped behind their pod. “You just left the games to be with your lover, huh? Was he danger? Was he being held hostage? Did the captors want you to fix the matches? Why didn’t you go to Emperor Zarkon for help?”

“I can take care of myself!” Keith shouted, to which Varkon eyed Shiro sympathetically.

“Quite the handful, isn’t he?”

“The beautiful ones always are,” Shiro sighed dramatically.

Keith fumed and stomped to the pod’s pilot seat as Shiro loaded the bags into the back. When he came around to the front, Shiro sighed at Keith’s drooping ears and melancholic expression. He knotted his and Keith’s fingers together once more and pressed a tender kiss to Keith’s knuckles.  

“Hey. It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.”

“But Shiro – did you see? All those people, they wanted – ”

“—what they can’t have.” Shiro brushed Keith’s cheek and brought his lips close for a chaste kiss. “You’re mine, okay? And I’m not letting you go – _ever_.”

Keith’s trembling eyes sought his, searching for the confirmation in Shiro’s soul as well as his words. Once Keith found it, he deflated physically, his tired body melting of tension. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Hey, don’t thank me yet.” A sharp edge of warning infiltrated Shiro’s tone. “I’ve been marked as a traitor of the empire, and you’ve been seen with me. That can’t be good.”

Keith shrugged and started the pod’s engines. “Please. Like anyone’s going to care about who the Champion is dating.”

And that’s what he believed – until they walked onto the bridge of the Castle of Lions to find the Paladins, Allura, and Coran watching what appeared to be a talk show on the large, transparent screen. Two Galra women chatted on a couch, and behind them was a picture of Keith and Shiro strolling through the mall, Keith’s hood still up, Shiro’s arms wrapped about his waist from behind. Underneath the picture flashed the words, “Champion Sighting! Who is the gorgeous gladiator seeing now?”

“We haven’t received confirmation yet,” one of the woman gushed, “but it’s believed the gladiator known as Champion escaped from the games and has taken up residence with a model for _Emperor’s Conquests_ magazine.”

The other woman nodded and hummed. “And ding! Ding! Ding! Do I spy wedding rings?”

“Keep sending us those pictures and videos! We have a new one up now, showing tender moments of the Champion and his lover in the cockpit of their escape pod.”

Keith groaned. Shiro cringed. Next to them, Lance wore a flat expression, though his eyes shimmered with mischievous intent.

“So…how was your trip to the mall? Anything exciting happen?”

Shiro caught Keith mid-lunge.

_The End_


End file.
